Bill's Unknown Christmas Gift
by vilannh
Summary: My gift in the secret Santa.I finally found the time to edit it and unbold the whole story anyways... Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve.


**I decided to re-post this story after some editing. For some reason it posted in bold and there were some mistakes and I just never found the time to fix them so now I have fixed it.**

**This was my gift in the Secret Santa fic for The wonderful Miss Construed. I really enjoyed being involved in this and have to say thank you for organizing and running this to the Lovely Blakes Boogie and Jan of Arc.**

**Summary: My gift in the secret santa. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve.**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own none of this**

* * *

**Bill's Unknown Christmas Gift **

There she was again sitting on the beach watching the sun set. She had been there every evening for the last week. She was never late. She appeared 30 minutes before sunset. She sat there in her jeans and light sweater. Her long blond hair whipping in the wind. Her bare feet digging into the sand. She sat there staring out as if the ocean held all the answers to the universe. As soon as the sun finished descending and the moon took its place she closed her eyes, raised her face to the heavens, and took a deep breath. Every night the same thing and every night I watched from my rooftop deck.

The first night, I was just relaxing after a long day at the office. The houses that lined the beach of this part of Malibu were normally quiet this time a year. Most of the owners gone to some other part of country or world to ski or enjoy whatever other winter sports they did. I loved it. It was peaceful.

I heard the screech from two houses down. Normally I don't bother myself with the neighbors affairs, but the heartbreaking sound that broke the evening air could not be denied. I looked down the beach from my perch in time to see the lovely blond running out of the house and down the beach. Her face streaked with tears. She was running as fast as her toned tanned legs would carry her. A moment later a dark-haired man came out running after her calling to her. She kept going. I watched her fabulous ass as it disappeared out of sight. Another woman, this time a brunette, came out of the house walking down the beach following behind in the same direction. She stopped on the beach in front of my house and waited for the man to return.

For some reason this whole thing bothered me.

After a moment the man began to return without the blond. The brunette began to talk as he got closer.

"Bill let her go darling. It is better this way. You are all mine now. Let's get your stuff and go. Little Billy's sitter is already working overtime. I've waited to long to have you all to myself. I've followed you from city to city and I'm tired of playing devoted secretary." she wrapped herself around him.

"Your right Lorena sweetheart. She will be OK with time. Billy needs me now more than she does" The cold-hearted man told the woman who was now sporting a satisfied grin

"Of course she'll be OK. ...you told her she could have the new beach house. Your hick of a wife just got here and she could always sell it and go back to po dunk Louisiana. Really Bill it's her own fault for showing up unannounced. So rude of her." the woman continued as they walked

My anger for the man walking on the beach bubbled up. It was weird cause I have no ties to the blond marathon runner. Before tonight I had never even seen her. I thought the brunette man and woman lived at that house with their bratty little kid. I never knew there was another member to this equation. Why a nerdy looking guy like that would leave a beauty queen for a troll was beyond me. Why I cared that a wife just caught her husbands "other family", as they call it out here, was also beyond me, but it did.

I stayed on my roof looking down the beach for the runaway blond. If she truly was a L.A. transplant like I had heard it could be dangerous for her out there. People from small towns got caught up in the L.A. hoopla and went missing all the time. Only to turn up crack addicted on a street corner somewhere. I couldn't believe this Bill guy would leave her out there like that. I knew it would be dark in a couple of hours and that was not the time for her to just be wandering around in daisy dukes, a tank top, and flip-flops even in this neighborhood.

An hour later she came walking back with the look of defeat on her face. I let out a breath of relief. She really was stunningly beautiful from afar. She had curves in all the right places. Something that was a rarity out here. She removed a ring from her finger and threw it as hard as she could towards the waves. Then she plopped down on the sand in front of her house and began what would become a ritual for her .

The second night, I watched the beach hoping I would see her again and I did. She came out her face puffy. I could only guess from crying. She once again sank into the sand. I could see her shoulders shaking from silent sobs racking her body as the sunset. She just let the tears fall. I thought about going to her. Just as the thought crossed my mind she rose. As she turned to go back to her house our eyes met. She looked at me for a moment then began to make her way back to her house.

The third evening, I raced home to see if she would once again be taking her place on the sand. I made my way to my deck searching the beach for her, but she was not there. I waited ever vigilant staring at the space she had occupied the last two nights. As the sun began to set she made her way to the same spot. This night there were no tears just a blank stare. No emotions at all.

The same happen the fourth night. No feelings at all crossed her face, but on that night as she turned to go home she craned her head towards me and met my look again giving me a tiny smile and nod. It was shocking to me at first, I didn't think she paid it any mind that I sat up here watching her night after night. I gave her a small smirk and returned the nod.

Now a week after the big event, as I call it, I watch her again. Tonight is Christmas Eve and she sits alone. In my opinion,her being alone on Christmas Eve was just wrong. I declined the invitation to my sisters Christmas party to make sure this lovely blond wouldn't be. Tonight I will end this distance between us. I grab the gin and tonics I mixed and head down to join her. As I sit beside her, her gaze does not change direction. I silently hand her the drink. She accepts it still not saying a word.

We sit comfortably sipping our concoctions watching the sun get swallowed by the sea. She exhales and leans her head on my shoulder. I have never met this woman only watched from a far and yet I have never been more content. I wrap my arm around her for comfort. She leaned further into my hold. When the night comes she turned to face me. She was gorgeous. I had never seen her this close. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

I don't know why I was just drawn to her. Of all the women I have had none had the pull she did. I lowered my mouth on to her soft pink lips. I kissed her slowly afraid she would move away, but she didn't. She did the opposite. She turned slightly bringing her hands into my blond hair. Weaving her fingers in it with a slight tug. Forcing me to deepen the kiss that we were sharing. I pulled her close to me causing her to move to my lap and straddle my hips. Her core was hot. I could feel the warmth between us. I could tell she needed this. She needed this release and in all honesty after watching her for a week straight so did I.

I lifted us off the beach and carried her to my house only pulling out of the kiss long enough to catch a bit of breathe. I sat with her still wrapped around my waist on the chaise lounge on the lower deck of my house. She ground her hips against me. I removed her sweater and tank top leaving me looking at the perfect pair of were the best I had ever seen and they were real. Her nipples sang out to me begging for attention. Who was I to deny them? I slowly licked around the perky bud before taking it into my mouth. She threw her head back with pleasure while she moaned. Her hands gripping my hair tighter.

I moved us so that she was laying beneath me as my mouth made its way down her gorgeous stomach. My hands worked on the button of her jeans. I licked and nibbled my way down until I reached her waistband she rose her hips allowing me to remove the fabric that was hindering my descent. After I threw the offending pieces of cloth behind me I looked down upon the most magnificent sight I can ever remember seeing. The curves of her hips beckoned my hands to squeeze and the glistening of her folds called for my lips. I kissed my way up her thighs making my way to her Mecca. Her scent overpowered my senses begging me to taste the sweetness she had. I raised my eyes to hers as I took the first long lick of her wet center. She was watching me as the shudder ran through her body. Her legs began to quiver as I continued to lavish my attention on her most sacred place. As my fingers entered her dripping entrance her back arched and her hands returned to their place in my hair. This time forcing my face deeper into her center. I felt her walls began to throb against my fingers as I curled them finding her perfect spot. She screamed to the heavens as I forced her orgasm out of her. I licked my fingers as she came down from her high and removed my clothes as she watched with glazed eyes.

As I sat back on the lounge she rose pushing on my chest forcing me to lay down. She climbed on me rubbing her juices on to my rock hard cock. Her nipples brushing against my chest as she ground against me. She sat up, reached behind her, and wrapped her hand around my base this time causing me to moan. She lined me up with her welcoming warmth slowly lowering herself on to the tip. Then she stopped. I thought maybe I was to big for her as I am most, but it was not that. She began to move slightly only taking my head into her while still holding the base with her hand. She was playing with me, teasing me, and driving me insanely mad with need. I tried to raise me hips, but she raised hers right along with me preventing me from entering her any more than she would allow.

Since she insisted on making me crazy. I lifted my hands to cup her breast while she played her game. The position she was in pushed them out proudly presenting them perfectly to me. I softly pinched her still hard peaks which made her close her eyes and bite her bottom lip. In response to my attentions she removed her hand and slammed down on to my dick. I shot straight up and growled out to the heavens when the pleasure sensation of having her immediately engulf my full length hit. I wrapped my arms around her back and my mouth went back to her lovely globes. As she bounced up and down I snaked my hand between us using my thumb to stimulate her further. I was not going to last any longer with the skill she was exerting. When she once again called out into the night she dragged me along with her.

As the night went on we explored every inch of each other in every inch of my house. She was exquisite. I never would have guessed that such a minx would be wrapped in her veil of innocence. After the fourth round of hot monkey sex we collapsed on to my bed. I pulled her to my side and rubbed her hair while her head rested on my chest. Lulling us both to sleep.

I awoke to the sun beaming down on me through my window, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, wrapped in my blanket, and a note on my chest.

_Merry Christmas,_

_Thank you for being my own personal Secret Orgasm Santa._

_SS_

As I thought about all the fun we had last night I realized I never did get her name. I wondered disheartened if I'd ever see her again.

_**5 Years Later...**_

I stepped out on my rooftop deck alone and looked out on to the beach.

There she was sitting on the beach watching the sunset. She sat there in her jeans and light sweater. Her long blond hair whipping in the wind. Her bare feet digging into the sand. She sat there staring out as if the ocean held all the answers to the universe.

I went downstairs and joined her grabbing two glasses of water on my way out. As I sit beside her, her gaze did not change direction. I silently hand her the drink. She accepts it still not saying a word. I wrap my arm around her for comfort. She leans further into my hold. When the night comes she turns to face me. She was still so gorgeous.

She smiles a bright smile as I rub her growing belly thanking God for Bill's unknown Christmas gift to me.

"I love you Mr. Northman" she whispers

"And I love you Mrs. Northman"


End file.
